Tomi Shishido (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , , Dawn of White Light | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Variable | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 215 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = The Gorgon's eyes are a glowing green in color with no visible pupils | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crime boss, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Akamatu, Japan | Creators = Mark Millar; John Romita, Jr. | First = Wolverine Vol 3 20 | Death = | HistoryText = As he was two weeks old, Tomi Shishido said his first sentence. As Tomi was three months old he could walk. On his first Birthday Tomi even could read and write. He was ranked among the top five artists in modern Japan in age four. As the age of six Tomi try to kill himself for the second time and had composed his first opera. Young Tomi also devised a mathematical formula that proved, without question, existence of God. Tomi was thirteen when he noticed what he was: a Mutant. His eyes project an energy that turns whatever they hit to stone. From now he was called Gorgon. Four years The Gorgon was a member of mutant death cult called The Dawn of White Light and subjected Japan by many terrorist attacks. By age 18, he killed his family and friends to became a member of "the Hand". After finding the Hand sanctuary and slaying all of its guards blindfolded, the Gorgon goes inside and pledges his allegiance to the Hand's Jonin. When the master questions his dedication, the Gorgon impales himself with his own sword, fatally injuring himself, and tells the master to resurrect him. The Jonin are impressed and bring him into the fold. They make him come back from the death and work as one of their best Warriors. ]] Later the Gorgon becomes connected to HYDRA and forms a relationship with Elsbeth Von Strucker, the wife of HYDRA leader Baron Strucker. He is responsible for the capture and brain washing of Wolverine. Although Wolverine is eventually freed from their control, Wolverine manages to infiltrate the and steal technological blue prints from Reed Richards that are very useful to HYDRA. Wolverine, under the brain washing, commits a number of terrorist attacks resulting in the deaths of numerous costumed heroes and hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. After this he became Leader of "the Hand" and "Hydra". Death Eventually, the Gorgon attempts to assassinate Nick Fury after S.H.I.E.L.D. launches an attack which destroys his safe-house and kills Elsbeth Von Strucker in the process. He is intercepted by Wolverine before he can complete the objective. The two engage in a brutal battle, inflicting devastating injuries upon one another. The Gorgon manages to gain the upper hand and attempts to use his mutant ability to transform Wolverine into stone, Wolverine extracts his claws at the last moment, allowing the Gorgon to see his own reflection in the claws. As a result, the Gorgon's power is reflected back upon him. Once the Gorgon has been turned into stone, Wolverine shatters his body. Return With the assault of the second Twilight Dawn by HYDRAs leaders, Baron Von Strucker forces the high priests to use the remaining stone fragments to resurrect the Gorgon,as the final member of his new Ruling Council. Gorgon would encounter Fury's Secret Warriors when HYDRA takes over an ex-SHIELD containment facility called Red Worm. Gorgon would use the Godkiller blade to slice off Yo-Yo's forearms. It was later revealed that the Kraken provided the Godkiller Sword to Tomi at his home in Kobe, Japan years earlier. Tomi asked why he was given such a valuable thing and the Kraken replied "Who am I to deny a man his destiny?" and left. A secret organization called Leviathan infiltrate Nemesis which is the HYDRA's shipyards and confront the Gorgon. He has since been resurrected by Hydra and fought Nick Fury's Secret Warriors. | Powers = The Gorgon possesses a variety of superhuman abilities, some of which were due to natural genetic mutation and some of which were mystically bestowed upon him after his resurrection by the Hand. Mutant Powers Transmutation: The Gorgon's primary mutant ability is the power to transform anyone that made direct eye contact with him into stone, similar to the Gorgon, Medusa, from ancient Greek Mythology. Telepathy: The Gorgon possesses a certain degree of telepathic capability, the limits of which aren't known. However, he is able to mentally communicate with individuals, such as he did with Elektra. The Gorgon can also use his telepathy to mentally "see" everything around him if his eyes were blindfolded. He also used his telepathy to read the thoughts of his opponents, as he often did while in combat situations, in a way similar to that of Mister X. He typically used his telepathy during combat situations and enabled him to predict an opponent's offense and strategy. Genius Level Intellect: The Gorgon is also highly intelligent and demonstrated extreme levels of advancement throughout his life. He spoke his first words while only a few weeks old, walked at 3 months of age, could read and write by his first birthday, became an accomplished painter and one of Japan's most acclaimed artists at age 4, composed his first opera by the age of 6, and created a mathematical formula that unquestionably proves the existence of God by the age of 13. Post-Resurrection Powers Superhuman Strength: Following his resurrection, the Gorgon's physical strength was enhanced to low superhuman levels. At his peak, the Gorgon possessed sufficient physical strength to lift roughly 1 ton. Superhuman Speed: The Gorgon is capable of running and moving at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. He demonstrated bursts of speed that, at least over short distances, made him too fast for Wolverine to see, even with his heightened sense of sight. Superhuman Stamina: The Gorgon's advanced musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. The full limits of his stamina aren't known, but he could physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Gorgon's body had an accelerated healing factor that allowed him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. His healing powers were developed to the point that he was able to fully recover from injuries sustained from blunt force trauma and numerous slashes and punctures from Wolverine's Adamantium claws within the span of a few minutes. Much like his other powers, the full extent of his healing factor wasn't known. For instance, it wasn't revealed whether the Gorgon's healing factor enabled him to regrow severed limbs, afforded him an extended lifespan, greater resistance to toxins, or immunity from diseas. Superhuman Agility: The Gorgon's ability, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: The Gorgon's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. The Gorgon demonstrated sufficient reflexes to enable him to deflect oncoming bullets with his sword with suprising ease and casualness. | Abilities = The Gorgon was a certified genius, possessing near-superhuman intellect in multiple artistic and scientific areas. His great intellect enabled him to quickly learn and master multiple forms of martial arts at the age of 18. He was a formidable combatant, a master of multiple martial arts techniques and was also a master swordsman even before his resurrection. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Sunglasses: The Gorgon always wore a pair of dark sunglasses which completely obscured his eyes, enabling people to look at him without being turned to stone as the glasses blocked this ability. Whether the sunglasses were composed of some special material or were simply a pair of ordinary sunglasses isn't known. | Transportation = | Weapons = Swords: The Gorgon almost always carried and used Japanese katanas in combat situations. While he had access to the advanced technology of the Hand, Hydra, and Dawn of the White Light, he preferred close quarter combat. Godkiller Sword: 'The Gorgon carries a powerful blade called Godkiller Sword which can inflict deadly wounds to mythical beings and Gods. This powerfull artifact was given to him by the HYDRA commander Kraken. 'Grasscutter Sword | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} [ Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Category:Radar Sense Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)